Why Try
by Waterclaw12
Summary: They don't have a perfect relationship, but they make it work. *Why Try is by Ariana Grande* *I own nothing* *Buy My Everything on iTunes*


It was the night of the Full Moon Jam, and Andre was hosting. He was in middle of creating the set list of the people participating, when Cat approached him. He looked up and smiled. "Hey, Little Red! What's up?"

She smiled back at him. "Hey, Andre! I came to tell you that I'm performing tonight."

His brow furrowed. "Really? Did you just decide?" She nodded, and he shrugged. "Okay, then. You're after Aron M, okay?"

She nodded and gave him a hug. "Thanks, Andre!" She skipped off the stage doing vocal runs.

While she was waiting for her performance, she tapped her foot impatiently. Her mind flashed back to just that morning.

* * *

><p>"You can't be serious about this, Cat!" She yelled.<p>

"I'm dead serious!" Cat squeaked.

"Fine!" She glared. "Then show it! Show me you really are serious!"

* * *

><p>Cat's fist clenched. She would show her. She had to.<p>

Aron sang a song she didn't know while his partner next to him played the guitar. She clapped along at the end and walked up to the stage as Andre introduced her. She grabbed the microphone from him and waved to the crowd. "Hey, everyone! This is a song I recently wrote called 'Why Try', and its for someone special." She winked and turned around to the band. "Hit it, band!"

Somewhere in the audience, a girl had been staring blankly at nothing. She suddenly stiffened and brought her icy gaze to the stage.

* * *

><p><em>I've been living with devils and angels<em>

_Angels, angels_

_Realize you and I are in the same boat_

_Same boat, yeah_

_Kiss me, how you love me, do ya_

_Cut me down, I'll do the same_

_We've been living like angels and devils_

_Devils_

* * *

><p>They were at a screaming match again, and it was so loud it was scaring Cat's brother up on the roof. At some point, she had grabbed Cat's hands and their lips had meshed together. "I still hate you," she murmured as her hands slipped to Cat's waist.<p>

Cat smiled against the kiss. "I hate you, too."

* * *

><p><em>I'm loving the pain!<em>

_I never wanna live without it_

_So why, do we try_

_You drive me insane_

_Now we're screaming just to see who's louder_

_So why, do we try_

_You got me like_

_Na na na na, na na na na (x4)_

* * *

><p>"Why haven't you dumped him yet?!" Cat yelled.<p>

"You can't just dump something that's been going on for over 2 years!" She fired back.

"Yes, you do! Remember me and Dylan?" Cat snapped her fingers. "Dropped his sorry ass after he and I were dating for _three _years."

"Yeah, 'cause you were cheating on him. With me! And he was cheating on you with some skank named Alice. But he hasn't cheated on him."

"No, but you've cheated on him, haven't you?" Cat smirked.

She blushed but immediately regained her posture. "Shut up, Cat!"

* * *

><p><em>You and I redefine being lovesick<em>

_Lovesick, yeah_

_Through it all you can still make my heart skip_

_Heart skip, yeah_

_Even when you're yelling at me_

_I still think you're beautiful_

_Through it all, you can still make my heart skip_

_Heart skip_

* * *

><p>She was raging that Cat had almost given them away to her dad, but Cat wasn't paying attention. She was scanning her body and just looking at her. She liked how she was when she was angry. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. Sometimes she would pin Cat against a wall, and that was always welcome. Cat looked at her hair and how she was still gorgeous as ever, and her eyes which were as blue as ice water, and she was so ravishingly stunning that Cat couldn't help but cup her cheek and lean in to stop her ranting...<p>

* * *

><p><em>I'm loving the pain!<em>

_I never wanna live without it_

_So why, do we try_

_You drive me insane_

_Now we're screaming just to see who's louder_

_So why, do we try_

_You got me like_

_Na na na na, na na na na (x4)_

* * *

><p>They had been arguing about something or other, but the screams had become less than words and more as just screams. She wanted to assert her dominance, and Cat just didn't want to lose. It eventually turned into a make-out session, as it always did. It was always the same.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ooh baby, look at us<em>

_We've been living like angels_

_Living like devils_

_Ooh baby, look at us_

_We've been loving like angels_

_Loving like devils _

_Ooh baby, look at us_

_We've been living like angels_

_Living like devils_

_Ooh baby, look at us_

_We've been loving like angels_

_Loving like devils _

_Ooh baby, look_

* * *

><p>"Why must I dress like this?" She complained.<p>

"Because, it's Halloween!"

"Yeah, but a devil? Really?"

"It suits your personality!" Cat giggled.

"Yeah, haha." She laughed sarcastically. "But.. all the red! I haven't been away from my black clothes this long in forever."

Cat smiled and walked over to her. "Well, the angel and the devil are like opposites. No one expects they'd be having a relationship, it's practically forbidden!" She grinned. "Like us." She wrapped her hands around her waist.

She smiled. "Yeah, I guess it is forbidden." She kissed her. "So I'm forbidden to do that?" She whispered. Cat nodded, and she smirked. "Are you gonna stop me?" Cat shook her head and leaned in for more kisses.

"Good kitty."

* * *

><p><em>I'm loving the pain!<em>

_I never wanna live without it_

_So why, do we try_

_You drive me insane_

_Now we're screaming just to_ _see who's louder_

_So why, do we try_

_You got me like_

_Na na na na, na na na na (x4)_

* * *

><p>Everyone clapped as the song ended, but one person in particular walked towards the stage. She had been in the back pretending to be sad about her break-up, but had walked closer to the front to hear the performance better.<p>

Cat walked odd the stage and the girl walked towards her. She smiled. "Hey, Jade."

Jade smiled a genuine smile. "Hey, Cat." She reached down to her waist and pulled her closer, smashing their lips together in a frenzy.

There were many dog whistles from the boys, mainly seniors, but Jade only smiled into the kiss and flipped them off. Cat laughed and broke the kiss. "I wrote another song for you, Jadey.. at my place." She smirked. "Wanna go back there and hear it?"

Jade raised her eyebrows and smirked. "Lead the way, Cat."

Cat grinned and grabbed Jade's hand, pulling her in the direction of Jade's car.


End file.
